This technology is directed to the creation of large decorative artistic works that are pleasing to those with a passion for nature and its wonderful creations. Creating a sculpture that realistically resembles nature's creation can prove to be a painstakingly long and laborious endeavor, making the final product cost-prohibitive to many who would otherwise enjoy such artwork. What is needed are improvements in the art that enable the creation of more affordable, yet beautifully elegant pieces of artwork. It is to those improvements that embodiments of this technology are directed.